A Near Distance
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Walau keraguan ada dalam diri mereka, hal itu tak mematahkan jarak dekat di antara mereka. Mereka bahkan tak habis pikir kisah cinta mereka bisa bertahan. Setahu mereka mereka hanya butuh saling percaya apapun yang terjadi. Warning: AU, OOC, dan, jika memang ada, typo. Happy reading!


Hai hai halo Selamat bertemu dengan saya! Saya disini akan mempersembahkan sebuah fic romance pertama saya yang benar-benar pure romance. Tapi gak tahu bakal seroman apa. :l *lha?*

Yak, selamat membaca dan RnR ea~ :3

* * *

Disclaimer :

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya bukan pemilik Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts milik Tetsuya Nomura. Saya bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.

* * *

10 Juni 2014. 08.25 PM.

Aku belum bisa tidur. Entah apa yang kuperbuat hingga kelopak mataku tidak bisa menutup apa yang ada di dalamnya. Mungkin ini apa yang dikatakan insomnia. Saat seorang cowok sepertiku kesulitan tidur pada malam hari. Yah, faktanya juga ada cewek yang mengalami hal itu. Tapi, tunggu. Ini masih setengah sembilan. Belum bisa disebut insomnia sepenuhnya.

Tapi, aku juga tak bisa berkata bahwa ini benar-benar insomnia. Mungkin ini karena energiku masih tersimpan banyak. Inilah yang terjadi jika aku tidur siang berlebihan. Yah, aku lebih susah dibangunkan saat tidur siang daripada saat tidur malam. Semalam apapun aku tidur.

Kukira ini juga salah satu dari efek dari menunggu hasil ujian yang sudah kulewati beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena hal itu, aku terkadang terlalu memikirkannya dan mungkin itu bisa jadi penyebab tidur tak menentuku ini. Tapi, kuharap aku bisa mencapai yang terbaik. Ah, tidak. Pasti.

Aku bosan kalau itu artinya menunggu. Apalagi itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dari waktu yang cukup lama itu, kuputuskan untuk mengisinya dengan pelampiasan. Ya, setelah belajar ekstra selama kurang lebih 3-4 bulan, aku memutuskan mengisi waktu luang ini dengan bersenang-senang. Yah, entah itu bersama teman maupun bersama laptopku. Kadang aku juga meluangkannya bersamanya. Tapi itu jarang sekali.

Jarang. Yah, katanya dia cukup sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, aku mengerti. Orang-orang punya urusannya masing-masing. Dan aku tidak berhak menodainya. Walaupun aku ingin sekali memberi setitik noda. Tunggu. Apa maksud noda ini?

Berkomunikasi saja jarang. Bahkan aku ragu dengan hubungan ini. Apa ini benar-benar kami jalani dengan baik? Tapi aku selalu ingat untuk mempercayainya. Entah apa yang orang katakan tentangnya. Aku percaya padanya. Walau itu benar sekalipun, aku percaya padanya.

Sekarang aku sedang bermain game yang cukup membosankan di laptop putih polosku. Walaupun begitu aku tetap memainkannya. Padahal ada game lain yang sudah menunggu minta dimainkan. Yah, memang aku ini terlalu luang.

* * *

Warning :

OOC, AU, dan segenap typo

* * *

10 Juni 2014. 08.32 PM.

Aku terus mengotak-atik handphoneku. Mataku yang sebenarnya sudah mulai lelah ini terus kupaksa meniti setiap gambar bergerak di layar handphoneku.

Saat aku mengganti layar game yang kumainkan ke browser yang mulai menanyangkan aku sosial mediaku, aku mendapati bahwa orang itu tak online.

...

Yah, sebohong apapun aku untuk memendamnya, aku ingin melihatnya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menelusur profilnya. Tapi hanya sebentar dan aku kembali beralih ke game yang sempat kutunda. Yang penting aku hanya perlu tahu keadaannya terakhir kali.

Yah, aku ini adalah cewek yang terkesan kurang acuh. Tapi, sekalinya acuh, pasti aku benar-benar acuh. Tak pandang itu sekelamin atau tidak. Tidak pandang status. Hanya memandang teman atau bukan. Apa? Aku jahat? Setelah aku bilang kalau aku ini peduli, kau bilang aku jahat?

Terserah. Tapi di matanya aku ini imut. Aku ini orang yang selalu dipandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Walaupun dulu aku ragu, dia tetap memandangku.

Sekalipun dia adalah orang yang mudah pasrah. Semua pilihan yang seharusnya diurus berdua, ia limpahkan padaku. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya itu memang pilihanku sendiri untuk memilih seorang dari masa lalu atau orang yang hingga kini terus memandangku dengan tatapan yang berbeda itu.

Tapi, entah karena sifatnya yang lebih mementingkan pilihanku daripada pilihannya—yang notabene menguntungkan baginya—aku malah semakin yakin untuk bersamanya. Atau, dia sebenarnya memang memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya padaku? Percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi, pada akhirnya aku akan memberikan pandangan yang sama dengan pandangan yang ia berikan padaku? Yah, entahlah. Yang jelas kini aku juga memberikan pandangan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

Sejenak aku ingat sebuah janji yang pernah kusampaikan padanya dulu sewaktu kelas delapan. Janji untuk menganggapnya tak lebih dari yang terjalani, saat kami sudah menempuh ujian kenaikan kelas. Tapi kenyataanya? Hingga kelas sembilan ini kami masih memandang dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya.

Ah, aku terlalu memikirkan kisahku. Aku seharusnya mencari resep untuk hari raya beberapa bulan ke depan. Mungkin aku juga akan membuatkannya.

...

Tapi ... masih bisakah aku bertemu dengannya setelah itu?

* * *

A oneshot Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

-A Near Distance Love-

* * *

10 Juni 2014. 09.17 PM

Riku POV

Sebuah lagu kemenangan terdengar dari laptopku, menandakan aku menang dalam suatu pertarungan dengan musuh. Sudah sekitar satu jam aku menghadap laptopku hanya untuk bermain game. Dan aku sama sekali tak berhenti karena bosan.

Sampai ujungnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sebelum nantinya aku melawan mid-boss sekaligus last boss. Aku beranjak dari meja belajar yang berantakan sesering apapun kurapikan. Tak lupa aku menutup laptopku agar baterainya tidak terburu habis selama dalam posisi menyala. Walaupun itu juga masih kurang efektif.

Kumulai dengan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku sejenak, aku pun meraih handponeku yang tergeletak di antara bantal dan guling. Setelah aku menggesek layarnya agar kunci layarnya aktif, aku mendapati satu pesan dari Sora, teman sekelasku sekaligus teman akrabku.

Dia bertanya apakah aku luang sekarang. Aku memang luang sekarang. Tapi setelah aku menyadari bahwa pesan itu dikirim olehnya dua jam yang lalu, aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk mengetik bahwa sekarang aku luang. Maklum saja. Handphoneku kan kusenyapkan.

"Kalau begitu kubalas saja, 'Tadi aku luang, sekarang pun masih, kurasa.' setidaknya aku membalasnya."

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, aku membuka browser dari handphoneku dan langsung membuka dua tab untuk facebook dan twitter. Yah, tanganku sudah terbiasa melakukannya dengan cepat. Sampai aku hanya mau membuka situs lainpun, jari-jari tanganku selalu mengarah ke kedua sosial media itu.

Setelah kubuka, aku hanya menilik timeline dari kedua sosial media tersebut. Merasa tak ada yang menarik aku pun membawa handphoneku mendekati laptop.

Baru saja aku membuka layar laptopku, layar handphoneku menyala. Pesan dari Sora, tebakku. Dan, ya, itu tepat.

"Kau membalas terlalu lama. Kutebak kau sedang menamatkan game membosankanmu dan handphonemu dalam posisi silent, 'kan? Jika kau luang, tadi aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat biasa. Tadi. Entah sekarang aku masih menginginkannya atau tidak."

Dia patut kuberi penebak handal. Seharusnya aku selalu membawanya ke tempat judi. Dengan begitu aku akan dengan mudah menang tanpa harus mengorbankan uang sedikit pun. Sekalipun keberuntungan berbeda dengan tebakan.

Jika aku benar pasti dia sedang punya masalah dengan Kairi dan aku diajak ke kedai es krim tempat kami—Aku, Axel, dan Sora—biasa menghabiskan waktu. Walaupun seharusnya kami sudah punya gandengan masing-masing.

Karena aku sudah malas keluar rumah setelah melirik jam, aku pun membalas agar melakukannya besok saja. Yah, semoga saja dia tidak marah hanya karna itu. Semoga saja.

Aku pun kembali berkutat dengan laptopku. Dan memulai kembali permainanku yang sengaja kutunda tadi. Baru saja aku akan melawan boss-nya, tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering menunjukkan ada telpon masuk. Dan kukira aku sudah bisa menebak tanpa harus mengintip layarnya.

"Mungkin aku akan diam saja sementara dia berbicara terus nanti," gumamku lalu menekan tombol hijau pada handphoneku.

10 Juni 2014. 09.25 PM.

Xion POV

"Hee~? Kau putus lagi dengan pacarmu, Namine?" kataku dengan nada kaget. Padahal raut mukaku saja biasa-biasa saja. Yah, aku bosan dengan sikap labilnya dan pacarnya. Maksudku, mantan pacarnya.

Sekarang aku sedang ditelepon Namine. Kuyakin topik ini tidak akan membosankan jika orang yang dimaksud Namine itu orang yang berbeda. Tapi, masalahnya orang ini adalah orang yang sama. Orang yang dimaksud adalah Roxas yang sudah setengah tahun ini membuat hubungan putus nyambung dengan Namine. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa mereka bisa terus menjalin hubungan yang terus diselingi dengan pertengkaran itu dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu Namine mengirimkan suaranya ke telingaku. Karena aku tahu ini akan menjadi obrolan yang panjang, aku memosisikan tubuhku senyaman mungkin. Tengkurap dengan dagu beralaskan guling berwarna biru seperti warna rambutnya.

"Ya, kukira memang dia yang salah! Dan juga dia tidak mau minta maaf dan malah menyalahkanku! Coba jika itu juga terjadi padamu?! Apa kau juga tidak terluka setelah dianggap salah padahal kau benar?! Hah?!" katanya dengan isakan yang terkadang membuatku harus benar-benar mendekatkan handphoneku ke telinga karna bicaranya yang terputus-putus.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Kau tahu dia orang seperti apa. Dia tidak mungkin menyalahkanku jika itu memang bukan salahku. Begitu juga denganku," gumamku. Kuharap Namine tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa. Lalu? Sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Karna dia aku harus menunda pencarian resep berharga yang kutujukan untuk hari raya.

"Tentu belum! Aku belum puas berbicara denganmu tentangnya!" katanya lalu melanjutkan curahan hatinya yang dia tukaskan secara rutin sebulan sekali.

Kutahu ini akan menjadi lama. Karna aku tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi, aku sudah memikirkan sebuah cara yang efektif untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku pun menutup kedua lubang hidungku.

"Xion? Cepatlah turun! Ada yang menghampirimu!" kataku berusaha meniru suara ibuku setelah menjauhkan sedikit handphoneku dari mulutku agar kesannya suara itu terdengar dari jauh. Aku pun membuka kembali kedua lubang hidungku lalu mendekatkan kembali handponeku ke telingaku. "Kau dengar itu, Namine? Kurasa itu orang yang penting dan harus segera kutemui."

"Hah?! Tapi aku belum selesai bicara, Xion! Setidaknya dengarka—," sebelum dia mengoceh lebih banyak lagi, aku pun menekan tombol merah secepat yang kubisa.

"Selamat tinggal, wahai remaja yang kusayang sebagai sahabat," tukasku lalu menikmati senyum kemenangan yang sudah lama ingin kukeluarkan. "Karena dongeng sebelum tidur itu, aku jadi mengantuk. Aku harus tidur atau dia akan segera menelponku lagi,"

Untuk mengantisipasi alarm yang yang tidak direncanakan, aku mengubah profil handphoneku ke silent. Setidaknya hanya ada suara getaran yang tidak akan banyak menggangguku. Antisipasi lain jika aku masih terganggu dengan suara getaran itu, adalah dengan memasukkan handphoneku ke dalam kotak kardus kecil berisi banyak gelang dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam laci meja yang berada di dekat tempat tidurku. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi persentase 'bangun karena telepon dari Namine' sebesar 99 persen.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pengganggu tidur, aku berjalan ke dekat pintu kamar untuk mematikan lampu kamarku dan kembali ka kasur hangatku. Aku mulai merebahkan badanku di kasurku, memosisikan kepalaku ke bantal, menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuhku, serta membuat posisi senyaman mungkin agar aku bisa bangun dengan segar.

"Selamat malam, kau."

10 Juni 2014. 10.15 PM.

Third POV

Riku sudah lama mengaktifkan loudspeaker handphonenya dan meletakkannya di dekat laptopnya. Walaupun ocehan Sora—yang sebenarnya mau ia dengarkan jika itu berarti besok—terdengar dengan cukup keras, tetapi tak membuat matanya berpaling sedikit pun dari game yang sejak tadi ia mainkan.

Sesaat setelah itu, sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa baterai laptopnya akan habis muncul di layar. "Argh, sial," umpat Riku cuup keras.

"Riku? Ada apa? Untuk apa kau mengumpat? Kau tidak senang aku mengoceh?" tanya Sora yang masih menelpon Riku. Riku pun memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya dan mengisi baterainya.

Setelah itu, Riku mengambil handphonenya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Tak lupa ia mematikan loudspeaker yang tadi sempat aktif. "Jadi?"

"Jadi, kau baru saja bermain game di laptopmu dan sebenarnya mengabaikan semua kalimat-kalimat menyedihkan yang kusampaikan?" tanya Sora. Kali ini Riku hanya mendecakkan lidahnya, merasa bahwa triknya untuk mengelabui Sora akhirnya ketahuan. "Jangan mendecak, Riku."

"Kuharap kau bisa akrab kembali dengan Kairi. Kurasa ini sudah jam tidur. Jadi, kuminta kau untuk segera tidur. Aku tahu kau lelah dengan pertengkaranmu. Mungkin dengan tidur bisa membuatmu berpikir jernih kembali. Setidaknya jika kau mengakuinya," jelas Riku seakan menyalahkan Sora.

"Jadi, kau menyalahkanku? Kau juga menyuruhku untuk tidur? Aku bukan anak-anak lagi Riku! Aku in—"

"Kalau begitu, selamat tidur." ucap Riku lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Sora.

Sejenak Riku mengecek keadaan handphonenya. Bertanya-tanya apakah handphonenya rusak setelah menerima telepon dari Sora. Dan hasil mengatakan bahwa baterainya menunjukkan dua batang pada pojok kiri atas layarnya. Riku pun berpikir untuk mengisi baterainya nanti dan mulai berkutat dengan browser yang sejak daritadi tak ia matikan.

Riku dan Sora adalah sahabat sejak kecil, jadi tak heran jika Sora bergantung pada Riku jika ia ada masalah seperti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi, mereka lebih terlihat seperti kucing dan tikus yang berteman ketimbang dikatakan dua semut yang lahir di rumah sakit yang sama dan menjalin persahabatan yang erat.

Sora menyukai Kairi. Sudah setahun yang lalu Sora mulai mendekatinya namun belum mengubah status lajangnya menjadi berpacaran. Entah sudah seperti apa keheranan Riku saat teman akrabnya itu berjalan dan merangkul pundak seorang cewek yang bahkan belum mempunyai izin secara resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Riku sudah mengatakan pada Sora untuk segera menerbangkan status lajangnya dan lebih baik beralih ke hubungan tanpa status. Yah, tentu itu segera ditolak Sora mentah-mentah.

Riku sendiri sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang di out of character-kan oleh author. Gadis yang sebenarnya menyimpan sifat tsundere pada semua orang yang ia temui. Dan sepertinya hanya Riku yang tahan akan sifat pasangannya itu. Entah bagaimana Riku diperlakukan olehnya, Riku jarang membalasnya. Jarang sekali.

Orang yang dimaksud adalah Xion. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan sepasang mata biru tua yang cerah baginya, yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya, yang jarang berkomunikasi lewat pesan sms, dan walaupun semua tingkah biasa yang mereka lakukan tiap kali bertemu, sebenarnya mereka merindukan satu sama lain. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Namine mengundangnya untuk makan bersama yang membuat Riku memasang kerutan pada dahinya setelah mengetahui bahwa ia satu-satunya pria yang datang di antara Namine dan Xion.

Tapi, hal itu terbayar setelah akhirnya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua walaupun itu hanya sekedar menunggu bis selama hampir satu setengah jam. Bagi mereka itu adalah suatu kesempatan berharga yang pernah diberikan Tuhan pada hubungan mereka. Setidaknya, pada saat itu.

Alasan mengapa mereka jarang saling membalasi pesan adalah karena biasanya topiknya malah berujung pada munculnya sikap tsundere yang dimiliki Xion. Hanya karena hal itu membuat Riku sedikit terpicu emosinya. Sejak bulan Januari pun mereka putuskan untuk mengakhiri berkomunikasi lewat pesan. Anehnya, sifat tsundere itu tidak berlaku jika mereka berkomunikasi melalui media lain. Hal itu seperti telepon, melalui sosial media, atau melalui aplikasi chatting yang mereka miliki.

Seperti yang sudah disebut tadi, bahwa mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, yakni bermain game. Sayangnya itu bukan menjadi alasan mereka menjalin cinta. Karena seberusaha apapun mereka memulai topik itu, pikiran mereka malah terbagi antara pikiran game Riku dan pikiran game Xion. Jadi jarang sekali mereka memanfaatkan kesamaan hobi yang sebenarnya menguntungkan bagi mereka untuk memperat hubungan mereka.

Walaupun begitu, cinta mereka tetap berjalan biasa seperti air mengalir. Semua masalah yang sebenarnya membuat hubungan mereka renggang dapat terselesaikan dengan sendirinya. Mau itu secara langsung maupun tidak. Dan mungkin karena semua permasalahan yang timbul itu, mereka bisa bertahan hingga saat ini.

Sudah hampir sekitar kurang dari dua jam Riku telah memainkan terus browsernya sambil berbaring santai di kasurnya. Sampai akhirnya pada waktunya berganti hari, lebih tepatnya pukul 00.03, ia melihat sebuah status twitter dari temannya yang berisi ucapan yang sepertinya tertuju pada pasangannya. Riku pun teringat akan sesuatu.

Cepat-cepat ia menutup browsernya dan membuka aplikasi chat Line-nya lalu mencari kontak seseorang. Dengan kelihaian jemarinya, ia mengetik dengan cepat. Berharap baterai handphonenya masih memberinya harapan beberapa detik setelah sebelumnya telah menayangkan pemberitahuan untuk mengisi daya amunisi.

Selesai mengetiknya, ia menghembuskan nafas panjangnya yang tadi sempat ia ambil. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengirim pesan itu pada orang yang dituju. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai menekan tombol untuk mengirim. Tak kurang dari sedetik layar handphonenya mati.

Keheningan yang sedari tadi membuat Riku gila kini membuatnya diambang emosi. Dia mengangkat tangan yang masih menggenggam handphonenya. "HP sialan!" umpatnya. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya untuk melepas genggaman handphonenya hingga keringatnya muncul di dahi dan mengalir turun secara perlahan melintasinya pipinya sampai akhirnya berhenti di dagunya. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa menahan nafsunya untuk menganiaya handphonenya saat permohonan keringatnya yang meminta lepas dari dagu Riku terkabul.

Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil charger handphonenya yang kemudian ia colokkan ke lubang listrik yang tersedia di dekat meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil ujung lainnya dan menyambungkannya ke lubang handphone yang ia miliki. Setelah melihat bahwa kedua gadgetnya sedang mengisi amunisi mereka, Riku menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya. Berusaha menciptakan posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur.

Suasana kamarnya yang remang-remang karna hanya ditemani oleh lampu belajar membuatnya semakin ingin mengistirahatkan matanya. Suara kipas anginnya yang berputar menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai menutup setelah ia berpikir bahwa ternyata ia tidak insomnia karna akhirnya bisa tidur pada malam hari.

11 Juni 2014. 06.43 AM.

Xion yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha meraih handphonenya di meja dekat kasurnya. Tentu saja ia tak menemukannya karena benda itu ada di dalam kotak kardus yang ia simpan dalam laci.

"Mmmhh? HPku? ... Ah, iya," gumamnya setelah ingat dimana benda kesayangan keduanya itu berada.

Ia pun mulai membangkitkan dirinya dengan mata yang masih sayu. Tak ia pedulikan selimut yang kini terseret-seret karena dirinya yang bergerak dengan malasnya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur untuk mendekati mejanya. Xion menarik laci itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat muda yang kemudian ia ambil. Dibukanya kotak itu dan mengambil benda yang terus ia cari daritadi. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke permukaan kasurnya yang hangat dan lembut.

Ia memulai mengaktifkan layar kuncinya dan membaca pemberitahuan panggilan tidak terjawab yang berasal dari Namine. Ia abaikan pemberitahuan itu dan mulai beralih ke arah dimana ada pemberitahuan dari aplikasi Line-nya.

Ah, tumben dia mengirim chat. Pikirnya sambil tersenyum geli. Ia baca pesan itu dari awal sampai akhir.

"Oh?" gumamnya yang lebih terdengar seperti igauan orang tidur. Ia pun perlahan menggeliat untuk melihat kalender yang ada di sebelah meja belajarnya. Berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada angka berapa yang ada pada hari ini.

Sejenak dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah bingung yang pasti akan ditertawakan oleh Riku jika dilihat olehnya.

"Hah?! Dunia ini pasti bercanda!" Ia pun langsung beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman itu. Kali ini ia telah benar-benar bangun dan mulai membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan sejenak tubuhnya disirami sinar matahari pagi. Tak sampai 15 detik, ia sudah melupakan kehangatan matahari pagi dan mulai berlari keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi yang kini baru dipakai sepupu yang masih seusianya, Sora.

"Kak! Cepat! Aku ada urusan penting di sekolah! Cepat buka pintu kamar mandinya!" teriak Xion dari luar pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci sambil menganiaya pintu itu.

Seakan mengerti perasaan sang pintu, Sora pun menjawab, "Hei! Pintu yang kau aniaya itu mahal! Jangan kau sakiti! Tunggulah sebentar! Aku saja baru masuk dan ini termasuk masalah perut siaga tiga!"

Xion pun menuruti keinginan kakaknya untuk tidak memukuli pintu. Tapi keinginannya untuk bisa berada di dalam kamar mandi sendirian tidak surut dari hasratnya. Xion pun mendapat ide bagus yang baru saja terpikirkan otaknya.

"Ah? Apa ada yang datang, Bu?" tanyanya berpura-pura sambil agak menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi. "Siapa? Kairi?" teriaknya dengan sengaja.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara kunci pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Begitu pula dengan pintunya yang kini juga terbuka. Seorang cowok berambut cokelat pun keluar dari dalamnya dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sora sambil membelalakkan matanya. Xion hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sora pun langsung menuju ke pintu depan untuk menyambut kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Xion.

Xion sendiri segera mengambil handuk yang tersampir di sebelah kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Menutup dan mengunci pintunya segera juga tak ia lupakan.

"XIIIOOOOONNNN!" teriak kakaknya yang mudah dikelabuhi itu dari teras depan rumah.

11 Juni 2014. 06.45 AM.

Riku yang baru saja terbangun langsung memerintah tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur, memeriksa laptop dan handphonenya yang ia isi baterainya semalam. Melihat keduanya sudah penuh, ia melepas kabel-kabel yang tertancap. Ia mulai menghidupkan handphonenya dengan tenang. Ia buang jauh-jauh rasa marahnya terhadap handphonenya semalam. Yang kini ia perlu lihat adalah jam berapa sekarang.

Riku yang langsung terbelalak matanya kembali mengumpat sial dalam hatinya dan segera beranjak dari depan meja belajarnya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan mendapati ibunya yang baru saja bangun.

"Pagi, Riku," sapa ibunya.

Riku sendiri yang terburu-buru memasuki kamar mandi, kini membuka kembali pintunya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi. "Pagi, Bu!" balasnya lalu kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Sedangkan ibunya heran akan tingkah Riku yang terburu-buru.

11 Juni 2014. 07.15 AM.

SMP Twilight, sekolah dimana Riku, Xion dan teman-temannya bersekolah. Di pagi hari yang hangat itu, sekolah terasa cukup ramai. Tentu, karena kini murid kelas tujuh dan delapan yang sedang mengadakan class meeting. Sayang sekali, murid kelas sembilan tidak diikutkan dalam kegiatan yang penuh kesenangan itu.

Di antara kerumunan banyak orang yang bersenang-senang itulah, sang ketua OSIS—Zexion—sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengatur berbagai urusan yang berhubungan dengan class meeting.

"Sepertinya tak ada istirahat bagimu, calon ketua," kata Xemnas dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan jangan panggil aku calon. Aku memang ketua sekarang," balas Zexion yang sebelumnya memutar badannya menghadap kakak kelasnya itu.

"Tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan kau. Aku kesini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kukira class meeting kali ini akan lebih seru daripada harus berdiam sendirian di rumah," jelas Xemnas.

"Dan kenyataan dari kukira itu?" tanya Zexion.

"Kuberi nilai lima. Itu artinya biasa saja," jawab Xemnas.

"Setidaknya beri komentarmu juga," gumam Zexion.

Di sisi lain, yakni gerbang masuk SMP Twiight yang terbuka, terlihat dua orang remaja berseragam yang berlari. Mereka datang dari arah berlawanan. Sampai di depan gerbang masuk, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk bernafas. Mungkin karna kecepatan lari mereka membuat mereka hampir lupa caranya bernafas.

Dua remaja tersebut tidak lain adalah Riku dan Xion.

Riku, dengan kemeja putih polos dan badge SMP Twilight pada dada kirinya serta celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna biru.

Xion, dengan kemeja yang sama dan rok dua sentimeter di atas lutut dengan motif kotak-kotak biru.

"Aku ... aku tidak akan ... kalah darimu!"

"Be-begitu juga denganku! Aku ... tidak ... akan kalah hanya ... karna aku cewek!"

Mereka bicara dengan nafas yang memburu. Tetapi dalam keadaan seperti itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara lomba lari mereka.

Zexion yang masih berbincang dengan mantan wakil ketua OSIS, Xemnas, dikagetkan dengan ramainya suatu suara langkah kaki. Bukan suara langkah kaki dari mereka yang sedang class meeting. Tapi suara langkah kaki dari Riku dan Xion. Mereka berdua melewati Zexion dan Xemnas tepat di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada acara lomba lari?"

"Memang tidak ada dan jika ada pun tidak ditujukan untuk kakak kelas sembilan."

-A Near Distance Love-

Suara dua pasang langkah kaki yang berderap tak beraturan itu kini telah mencapai lantai teratas gedung sekolah. Tepatnya, atap sekolah.

Riku kini berbaring dengan tangan terlentang. Sedangkan Xion terduduk sambil meluruskan kakinya. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu mereka memaksa untuk berbicara.

"Yang sampai duluan ... itu ... aku!" kata Riku.

"Gak! ... Aku yang menginjak kaki pertama kali ... disini!" balas Xion tak terima.

"Tapi ... tanganku sudah ... mencapai gagang pintu ... duluan!"

"Itu tak ada ... hubungannya ... Baka!"

Sejenak mereka mulai kelelahan dengan karena perebutan kemenangan yang mereka debatkan. Mereka pun berhenti bicara sampai nadfas mereka kembali normal. Namun setelah jeda, mereka malah tertawa lepas.

"Kau sendiri ... Aho!" balas Riku sambil mendekati dan mengacak rambut Xion.

Xion yang sebenarnya tidak terima malah memeluknya. "Aku kangen~!"

"Bahkan jika kau mengelaknya saat kita bertemu secara langsung?" tanya Riku. Xion hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap muka Riku, memasang muka cemberut dan menggembukan pipinya. "Bff!" Riku sendiri menahan tawanya.

Xion yang melepaskan pelukannya berkata, "Lucu, ya?" katanya sambil menampar pelan pipi Riku.

"Sangat," balas Riku lalu menangkap tangan Xion dan menuntunnya menuju tepi atap untuk melihat pemandangan dari atas.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kita tidak boleh dikalahkan oleh jarak. Jika kau rindu, jujurlah. Sebisa apapun akan kubut kita bertemu. Masih banyak orang di sana yang tersiksa oleh jarak yang lebih jauh dari kita," kata Riku sambil menghadapkan tubuh Xion ke hadapannya dengan memutar kedua pundaknya.

"Bahkan kau seharusnya juga tahu, semua benda di kamarku yang berhubungan dengan dirimu sebenarnya sudah cukup meringankan kangen ini," kata Xion sambil membelai rambut panjang dan halus orang di hadapannya itu.

"Hanya meringankan," singgung Riku.

"Biar! Setidaknya itu membuatku merasa dekat denganmu!" balas Xion dengan dahi mengkerut dan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Terserah, jika itu membuatmu lebih baik," kata Riku yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Xion.

Dibelainya pipi Xion dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan mata yang sejak tadi tertutup, Riku semakin mendekati Xion. Xion yang awalnya membelalakkan matanya karna kaget dengan adegan ini, sekilas melihat semu merah pada wajah Riku. Walau itu tidak terlalu terlihat jika dilihat dari jauh. Perlahan mata Xion menutup dan ia merasakan wajahnya yang cukup panas. Kini ia yakin wajahnya sudah merah penuh seperti warna nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

Setelah beberapa menit adegan pelan itu, akhirnya apa yang ditunggu Riku pun tercapai. Sedangkan Xion malah merasa heran dengan sentuhan yang ia rasakan di hidungnya.

Ya, Riku hanya menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan milik Xion.

Xion yang menyadari itu segera mengadukan dahinya keras-keras dengan dahi Riku. Korban dan pelaku sama-sama kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?" bentak Xion yang masih mengelus dahinya yang kesakitan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Riku sambil kembali mendekati Xion yang sempat menjauhinya beberapa senti.

Sebuah benda lembut pun mendarat di dahi Xion yang merah. Kini wajahnya tertular oleh kemerahan di dahinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Xion yang kini mengurangi bentakkannya.

"Jadi, ini juga salah?" tanya Riku.

Walaupun rencana mereka untuk menikmati matahari terbit pukul 05.00 tak bisa terwujud, tapi rencana mereka untuk kembali bertemu tidak gagal.

~End~

Yak! Selesai juga oneshot ini! Dua hari aku buat ini dan hasilnya ... walau gak seperti pikiranku, tapi aku senang akhirnya bisa dipublish. Hehe. :3

Dipersembahkan untuk mereka yang memulai kisah asmara mereka pada tanggal 11. maaf kalo telat. Ini ide datang mendadak dan panjang dan penuh debat dengan game. *dor* Oh, iya. Bagi LDR yang masih sensi sama jarak juga baik bagi kalian lho. Baik bagi emosi yang nantinya akan kalian ledakkan pada saya. :p *dibantai*

Oh, fic ini juga dipersemabahin buat My Mine. Paskalia Larasati. :$ Thanks for your love and kind!

Yak, thank you for wasting your time reading mine! Now, mind to review? :D


End file.
